


Seeing You Again

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Post-Break Up, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Years after breaking up, Natasha tells Tony that they have a kid. He falls back in love with her and her current boyfriend Bucky, and they somehow end up together.(For Tony Stark Bingo R1-Reunion)





	Seeing You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be real honest folks, I rushed this one out :/

With every second that passed, Tony started to regret his decision more and more. It's not that he wanted to leave-- necessarily-- but what good did he think was going to come out of this? His ex-girlfriend, and arguably the love of his life, emailed him asking to meet up and he'd said yes. So really, what was he expecting to happen? That she'd explain why she broke up with him other than the hasty 'this is happening too fast' that she'd given him as she raced out of the apartment last time?

He swallowed, checking the time. Technically Nat wasn't late, but he'd been sitting here for thirty minutes, growing more paranoid as time went on. She still had five minutes before it reached the time they'd agreed on, but it's not like they had exchanged new phone numbers when they decided on this. What if she needed to cancel? If something came up, she probably wouldn't have the time to send him an email to let him know; he'd just be sitting here for another hour like the stood-up asshole that he was.

He was just starting to dig that grave for himself when she showed up, standing next to the table because it felt like intruding to just sit down. "Tony?"

He looked up, then blinked. She looked good. Too damn good. Hadn't she ever heard of dressing down when you saw your ex so that they didn't feel so bad? He could've really used that right about now, because age had only served to make her more gorgeous than ever, and saying that wasn't going to do him any favors. "Hey Nat."

She hovered awkwardly, but only for a second before setting her coffee cup down on the other side of the table and taking her seat. "Thanks for agreeing to see me."

Tony shrugged, pressing his lips together so he didn't say anything. This was her show and by god, he was going to let her lead it. Running his mouth usually worked out for him, but with Natasha it tended to end up with him embarrassed or saying something stupid. When they were dating she had thought it was cute, but he wasn't going to bet on that happening now. So, keeping his mouth shut-- which was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

And... Nat wasn't saying anything. She was frowning at her drink as she tried to find the words for whatever it was she wanted to say to him, and the silence between them was about to drive Tony mad. Surely it had been hours since they said hello-- or, you know, fifteen seconds, whichever.

"Can't say it was an email I ever expected to get. Not to detract from whatever sent you here, but are you planning on giving me a better reason for why you broke up with me? Usually people give me a list while screaming at me, not really sure what to do with your's since you barely told me we were over before you were gone. Nobody can blame you Nat, but you did last a lot longer than anyone ever-"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted, and Tony frowned in confusion.

"Okay? I mean, good for you and whoever you're seeing now?"

"No, I- shit. I mean, I was pregnant back then, and I panicked."

Tony blinked at her, his ears ringing. "What?" he said, barely conscious that he'd said anything at all, except he could feel his mouth move.

"I'm sorry," Natasha said, shifting uncomfortably. "I know that I should have told you, and even after I decided to keep her I should have told you, and after she was born I should have, and a few months after that when I finally stopped panicking I definitely should have told you." She stopped talking, taking a pull from her drink to get herself to stop and think a little more.

"I think that's the most scattered you've ever sounded."

"Probably."

He let her take a minute to center herself and took the available time to process what she'd just told him. A daughter-- a _child_ \-- one they made together. Fucking hell he was a dad. Was he allowed to curse anymore? Surely there were rules about that sort of thing. Howard had cursed around him and look how he turned out; he didn't want anyone else to wind up like him, wonderful though he was. If Natasha was telling him about this now, did she want Tony to meet her? Maybe she just wanted money. Tony would give it to her of course, but maybe he'd be able to ask for visitation. It didn't sound like Nat hated him, so hopefully she wouldn't fight it on that front.

She looked up at him, guilt clear in her eyes. "I should have told you. I know that, and I'm sorry. I never should have broken up with you when it wasn't something I wanted to do, and I should have trusted that you would stay with me even though it wasn't something that we planned for."

"I could drown in all the 'should have's of my life, frankly they can suck my dick." He belatedly winced at the language. "I won't talk like that around her, promise. Do I get to meet her?"

"You want to?" she asked, surprised.

"Uh yeah? I can do backpay for child support, obviously, but I was hoping that you'd let me see her."

"I-." Natasha stopped, searching his eyes. "Tony I didn't come here to ask for money. Katya's your daughter too, I want you to get to know her before she's too old to resent both of us for it."

"Good, I mean that's great and all, but you've been raising her by yourself, that had to have taken a hit to your bank account."

"I haven't exactly been raising her by myself. Do you remember my friend Bucky?"

The one that had taken Tony aside when they first met and said to his face that he didn't think Tony was good enough for her? Yeah he was kinda hard to forget. He and Bucky had ended up being friendly, but it was pretty obvious to Tony that Bucky was pining after Nat and had been for years before Tony had come on the scene. "Yeah but it's standard for child support," he said with a shrug to cover how much the news of them being together effected him. "Put it in a separate account for her future, I don't care what you do with it that's for lawyers to figure out. Do you have any pictures of her?" Tony asked, leaning forward.

"Uh yeah, of course." She took her phone out of her pocket and tapped around for a bit before turning the screen towards Tony so he could see.

* * *

Meeting Katya went better than Tony expected.

Seeing Bucky again went about as well as he'd thought it would: bad.

* * *

Spending time with Katya meant spending time with Natasha-- and Bucky-- because Tony wasn't going to be one of those parents that made their kid split up their time between two households of people that hated each other.

Spending time with Nat meant falling in love with her all over again, but he wasn't too worried about it. She was with Bucky now, and they had the perfect love story. Friends forever, the pining, being there for each other when no one else was... Well, Tony couldn't compete with that even if he wanted to, and he wasn't the sort of scumbag that wanted to get in the middle of a happy relationship and fuck it all up.

* * *

Bucky and Tony were alone, and he looked more miserable than Tony could ever remember him being. It was like Bucky was wrung out, too emotionally exhausted to try and cover up the hurt, and so tired that all his insecurities floated to the surface and didn't bother hiding. "She loves you," Bucky said hoarsely, staring at a spot on the ground like he couldn't see it. There were tears brimming in his eyes, and Tony felt like dirt even though he hadn't done anything. "I was just a replacement for you. A shitty one. Tasha wasn't interested in me in the slightest until after you were gone. I'm a dumber, not as good version of you and she knows it." He rubbed harshly at his eyes, pushing off from the wall where he was leaning and shuffling towards his and Nat's room.

"She loves you," Tony said. It wasn't a lie; he'd seen the way Natasha looked at Bucky.

"No she doesn't," was the immediate, defeated reply as he kept walking without missing a step. "Even Katya likes you better." He closed the bedroom door, leaving Tony alone in the too-quiet living room.

* * *

"Tony, I..." Natasha was obviously conflicted about whatever it was she was trying to say.

Tony hadn't believed Bucky when he said that Nat was in love with him again, but here they were, their history making emotions too tense to be ignored. He and Bucky had never been the best of friends, but he wasn't about to do this to him. He smiled, laying a hand on top of Nat's. "Katya won't think anything about having three parents, Nat. I don't see why anything has to change; I'm happy with the way things have been going."

She swallowed, then nodded.

* * *

In the end, it was Bucky who figured out that they were all falling for each other, and that there didn't have to be a choice. Tony and Natasha fell into old patterns, Bucky and Nat got to continue as they had been before Tony had shown back up in their lives, and Bucky and Tony figured out that when they weren't busy being jealous of each other, they could have a _lot_ of fun. As for Katya, she didn't know the difference between two and three parents sharing a room.


End file.
